Ardent Virtue Star (Twofold Dao Palace)
The Nine Stars of the Dao Palace – seven bright and two dark. As the seventh Dao Palace of the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace, the Twofold Dao Palace was the last of the seven bright Dao Palaces and also the most unusual Dao Palace. Its unusualness was embodied in its position. Every Dao Palace had a specific position in a martial artist’s body. For instance, the Daevic Eye Dao Palace was in between the eyebrows, the Martial Sovereign Dao Palace was in the four limbs, the Purple Temple Dao Palace was in the dantian, and so forth. As for the Twofold Dao Palace, it had a particularly unique position; it was located outside a cultivator’s body. After the Twofold Dao Palace opened, it would condense into a star that appeared in the void not too far away from a martial artist. This star was named the Twofold Star. Then, the Laws of the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace would use this Twofold Star as the foundation, gathering infinite starlight and gradually taking the form of a person’s phantom. This phantom would be completely similar to a cultivator in appearance. Thus, this was where the name of the Twofold Dao Palace came from. As the last of the seven bright Dao Palaces, the Twofold Dao Palace gathered the most strength of the nine stars, several times that of the previous Dao Palaces. This also meant that the Twofold Dao Palace was the mightiest of the seven bright Dao Palaces. When this starlight phantom first appears it would have 50% of the true body’s combat strength. After that, as long as the cultivator poured in a part of his source blood vitality and source soul, concentrating it into this Twofold Star, then it would be able to have a flesh and blood avatar. This avatar was named the Twofold Avatar. The more blood essence the Twofold Avatar received, the more powerful it would become. In addition, with the starlight of the highest heavens that the Twofold Dao Palace gathered, it would eventually become an extremely powerful weapon. Of course, because the cultivator branched out a part of their blood vitality, they would suffer some damage to their strength. But the degree to which they were injured would be far less than that increased strength brought about by the avatar. The avatar of the Twofold Dao Palace was created by a martial artist taking out a portion of his blood essence and casting it in starlight of the high heavens, transforming it into true flesh and blood. One couldn’t afford to lose such an avatar. Moreover, this avatar came from the same origins as the main body. It could separate from the main body and also fuse with the main body. Once the avatar and main body merged together, it would cause one’s strength to erupt, doubling over. This sort of ability was not something that a refined avatar could possess. In normal situations, after a martial artist opened the Twofold Dao Palace, the main body and avatar were mostly fused together. With this one could display the greatest strength. It was only in cultivation that they would separate. Like this, absorbing heaven and earth origin energy would be that much faster. Category:Nine Stars of the Dao Palace